Ma vie est un péché
by Miss Delou
Summary: Comment une journée de travail ordinaire peut se transformer en un moment de plaisir, de gourmandise et de luxure. C'est ce que va découvrir Bella, notre passionnée de chocolat.
1. Chapter 1

_Participation pour le concours "Les 7 péchés capitaux" de __**starbucks-twilight**_

Bonjour tout le monde, je reviens avec un OS que j'ai écris pour la participation d'un concours sur le thème des 7 péchés capitaux.

_**"**__Concours:__** Les 7 péchés capitaux. "**_

_Titre__** : Ma vie est un péché**_

_Auteur(s): __**Miss Delou**_

_Beta : __**Pas de Beta**_

_Péché(s) __**: Gourmandise et Luxure**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**_

_Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page __**:**_

_**fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / (pensez à supprimer les espaces)**_

J'espère que cette mini fiction vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Merci à vous et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

_**Résumé **__: Comment une journée de travail ordinaire peut se transformer en un moment de plaisir, de gourmandise et de luxure. C'est ce que va découvrir Bella, notre passionnée de chocolat._

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Tout a commencé un samedi matin pluvieux ou je me rendais comme tous les jours à mon travail. J'étais serveuse dans un petit restaurant à dix kilomètres de chez moi.

Alice, l'une de mes meilleures amies m'avait "prédit" une journée spéciale qui marquerait un grand tournant dans ma vie. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, elle m'avait déjà dit des choses comme celles-là auparavant et rien ne s'était passé comme elle le préssentait. J'avais donc appris à ne plus tenir compte de ses dires. Alice Brandon était avec Rosalie Hale ma meilleure amie. Elle était persuadée d'avoir des dons de clairvoyance. Elle avait un jour "prédit" à Rose qu'elle aurait une journée pleine de surprises. Effectivement ce jour là, elle était tombée sur son ex un peu trop collant, elle avait trouvé un travail qu'elle recherchait depuis des mois en vain et elle avait gagné un voyage en France suite à un jeu qu'elle avait fait. Bref c'est la seule fois ou les prédictions d'Alice ét aient vraies. C'était surtout un coup du hasard. Comme on dit le hasard fait bien les choses. Mais Alice était persuadée du contraire, tout comme Rose.

Aujourd'hui était normalement mon jour de repos mais je remplaçais, Jess, une de mes collègues malade. J'arrivais donc au "Breaking Dawn", le restaurant ou je travaillais. Je fis la mise en place et pris ma pause à onze heures tapante. Je profitais de ce labse de temps pour téléphoner à mon père que je n'avais pas vu depuis presque deux mois maintenant. Nous avions tous les deux un emploi du temps surchargé et c'était difficile de trouver un jour ou nous étions libre tous les deux, surtout depuis que j'avais trouvé ce travail. Mon père étant le shérif d'une toute petite bourgade, Forks, ville ou j'avais grandie, il ne pouvait se déplacer comme il le souhaitait jusqu'à Seattle, ville où je vivais désormais avec mes deux meilleures amies. Nous partagions un appartement toutes les trois et nous en étions très heureuses.

Après avoir raccroché, je repris mon travail et finissait la mise en place. Il était à présent midi et nous devions ouvrir le restaurant. Les premiers clients arrivèrent et c'est ma collègue Angéla qui était chargé de les accueillir et les diriger à leur tables et des additions. Ensuite, Lauren, Ben, Mike et moi même étions chargé de les servir. Lauren s'occupait des clients en terrasse couverte, Ben, ceux de l'aile A, Mike, ceux de l'aile B et moi, ceux de l'aile C. Nous avions donc chacun une dizaine de tables à s'occuper.

Je servis une bonne vinghtaine de clients jusqu'à LUI. Un jeune homme qui venait juste d'entrer dans le restaurant. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil beauté. Grand, musclé mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut, des yeux verts, une couleur de cheveux assez particulière, un mélange de brun et de cuivré. Une machoire carrée, un corps d'Adonis, un sourire plus que charmeur. J'avais buggé sur lui je crois car le client chieur de la table 13 m'interpella avec une voix des plus agaçante du monde. Merde, j'étais plongé dans mes rêves. J'imaginais déjà ce que serait de déposer du chocolat sur l'ensemble du corps de cet Adonis. Hum ça ne pouvait être que le meilleur des péchés. J'avais sur ma langue ce petit goût de chocolat mélangé à cette pointe masculine. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Mais une fois encore, je fus sortie de mes rêveries bien trop tôt à mon goût.

- Mademoiselle s'agaçait le client chieur

Je détournais mes yeux du canon pour les poser sur cet homme chauve à la voix agaçante et me repris lorsque je vis dans ses yeux son mécontentement. Merde j'étais sur mon lieu de travail, je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi ici. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon client avec un petit sourire qui j'espèrais suffirais à le calmer.

- Ah ba enfin vous voila, ça fait cinq minutes que je vous appelle. J'aimerais passer au dessert maintenant. Veuillez m'apporter la carte je vous prie me dit-il hautain

- Excusez-moi Monsieur pour l'attente, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vous apporte la carte des desserts tout de suite répondis-je avec amabilité même si j'avais plutôt envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

Je marchais donc le plus vite possible vers le bar et pris la carte des desserts pour l'apporter à mon client chieur. Une fois fait, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine ou je voulais récupérer la commande de la table 9.

- Hé Bella m'interpella Angéla

- Oui ? dis-je en venant vers elle

- Le canon que tu matais tout à l'heure, je l'ai installé dans ton aile, occupe toi bien de lui me dit-elle avec un sourire amusé

Je tournais ma tête dans sa direction instinctivement et je le vis, il me regardais avec un petit sourire en coin. J'hochais la tête pour lui dire que je m'occupais de lui, ou plutôt de prendre sa commande dans quelques instants. Je détournais mon regard rougissante et pris la carte des menus sur mon passage. Je déposais les plats à la table 9 en m'assurant de leur bien être. Intimidée, j'allais vers la table 8 ou l'Adonis était installé.

- Bonjour Monsieur et bienvenue au "Breaking Dawn", je suis Bella et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas je suis là pour ça. Je vous laisse la carte des menus déblatérais-je rapidement.

- Bonjour Bella, merci beaucoup dit-il visiblement amusé de ma récitation et en prenant la carte que je lui tendais.

Je m'occupais des tables voisines pendant que mon client canon regardait le menu. J'allais ensuite débarrasser la table 13, le client chieur était enfin partie, sans me laisser de pourboires. Connard. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de clients, je regardais vers la table du canon, je vis qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur moi et qu'il souriait toujours apparemment amusé par je ne sais quoi. J'allais donc vers lui, carnet en main, prête à noter.

- Vous avez choisi ? demandais-je

- Oui, je vais prendre le plat du jour s'il vous plait.

Je notais donc la commande et je fus surprise lorsqu'il m'adressa à nouveau la parole.

- Vous ne devez pas vous amuser tous les jours si vous avez des clients comme celui qui était à la table là-bas me dit-il en me montrant celle du chieur.

- Non effectivement, il y a des jours ou tout se passe bien et d'autres ou malheureusement on tombe sur des personnes, comment dire, trop exigentes. Mais je ne peux rien dire si je veux garder mon boulot.

- Je serais un gentil client, je vous promets me dit-il avec un sourire en coin

- Je vous remercie bien répondis-je souriante

La salle s'était vidée, il ne restait plus que le canon à la table 8. Je profitais qu'il soit en train de manger pour me prendre une petite pause goûter. J'avais fait la veille un moelleux au chocolat et je refusais et ne pouvais passer une journée sans avoir le goût du chocolat dans ma bouche. Je poussais un gémissement de plaisir sans contrôler. Angéla et le client canon, seuls dans la salle, parurent amusés par la scène. Avais-je été si bruyante que cela ? Apparemment oui vue leur tête. Angéla se retenait de rire et le canon avait un regard bizarre, noirci mais je ne décelais aucune colère dans ses yeux. Je détournais le visage gênée et continuais de déguster mon goûter près du bar. Une fois terminé, je constatais que l'Adonis avait lui aussi terminé son assiette, j'allais donc le débarrasser.

- Voulez-vous un dessert ? demandais-je

- La même chose que vous me répondit-il doucement

- Oh je suis désolée, ce n'est pas dans la carte mais je peux vous suggérer autre chose de très bon également.

- C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé goûter à votre gâteau au chocolat.

- Le fondant au chocolat est très bon, croquant sur le dessus, tendre à l'intérieur et délicieusement chauffé avec une crème anglaise si vous le désirez proposais-je

- Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ? me demanda t-il avec un sourire chameur

- Oui effectivement. Jai testé tous les desserts au chocolat et celui-ci est de loin mon préféré dis-je avec assurance

- Je vais vous faire confiance alors, je vais en prendre une part. Prenez-en une aussi pour vous, je vous l'offre et venez donc la déguster avec moi dit-il avec une voix séduisante.

Je le regardais interloquée. Putain de merde, ce mec canon vient-il vraiment de m'inviter à manger un dessert avec lui.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai encore du travail dis-je

- S'il vous plait Bella. Je suis le seul client restant, vous n'avez donc que moi à vous occuper. Acceptez s'il vous plait insista t-il

- C'est contraire au règlement, je n'ai pas le droit de partager un repas avec un client insistais-je à mon tour

- Où est votre patron ? me demanda t-il

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Où est votre patron ? répéta t-il

- Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui répondis-je

- Alors dans ce cas c'est réglé répondit-il

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'en avais vraiment envie, ça c'est clair. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela tout de même. Je cherchais une excuse dans la salle et je vis Angéla me faire un grand sourire.

- Oh votre collègue n'en parlera à personne, je lui ait demandé si cela était possible tout à l'heure et elle m'a répondu que oui, donc aucune excuse Bella. Et je sais que vous en avez envie de cette part de fondant au chocolat croquant sur le dessus et tendre à l'intérieur, délicieusement chauffé accompagné d'une pointe de douceur anglaise si vous le désirez ajouta t-il

Oh mon Dieu. L'entendre parler de cuisine et plus précisément de chocolat me donnait l'eau à la bouche, j'avais envie qu'il me prenne sur cette foutue table tout de suite. Lui mettre du chocolat sur le corps et le lécher sans en laisser une goutte. mes rêveries de tout à l'heure reprirent leurs places dans mon cerveau. Je m'imaginais déjà lécher sa peau doucement en récoltant la gourmandise sur ma langue.

- Hum foutrement délicieux lâchais-je

- Pardon ?

Oh putain je viens de penser à voix haute. Merde. Et voila que je rougie. Stupide Bella. Je soufflais discrètement un bon coup pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Je disais seulement que le fondant est foutrement délicieux, vous avez fait le bon choix, je vous apporte ça tout de suite

- N'oubliez pas votre part. Oh et euh est-ce que vous auriez du chocolat en tube, je suis un grand amateur de chocolat et plus il y en a, plus je suis heureux.

- Bien sur répondis-je timidement

Les cuisiniers et tout le personnel hormis Angéla étaient partis. J'allais donc en cuisine chercher dans les frigos le gâteau et découpais deux parts que je disposais dans deux assiettes juste avant de les avoir fait réchauffer au four en mode grill pour obtenir le côté craquant sur le dessus. Je pris ensuite deux coupelles que je remplie de crème anglaise que je disposais sur le côté gauche de l'assiette. Je mis quelques décorations en sucre et pris le tube de chocolat dans le placard au dessus des frigos. Ce placard était notre réserve personnelle à nous employés. Et évidemment comme toutes groumandes qui se respecte, j'avais trois tubes de chocolat liquide d'avance juste au cas ou.

Angéla vint vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bella, je te laisse, j'ai fini mon service. Je te donne les clés, tu fermeras en partant. Ne t'occupes pas de la vaisselle, rince juste et mets les dans le lave vaisselle. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de la table de ton client canon car Michèle, la femme de ménage vient à 17 heures ce soir donc pas de soucis. Déguste bien ton dessert ma belle me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Merci Angie c'est trop gentil à toi

Elle partie, non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un dernier petit sourire. Je me dirigeais donc vers la table de mon client canon avec nos desserts et un tube de chocolat liquide dans les mains. Il me regardait arriver avec un grand sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Mon dieu qu'il est tentant ce mec. Si je m'écoutais je lui aurait sauté dessus à la seconde et profiter de son corps sans modérations. Mais je me repris et m'assis en face de lui, pas trop certaine de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je déposais son assiette devant lui et pris la mienne, posais le tube de chocolat liquide au milieu.

- Et voila le dessert est servi dis-je avec un petit sourire

- Ce sera sans doute le meilleur dessert de toute ma vie répondit-il avec ce petit sourire en coin qui me fait craquer.

Il fit tourner sa cuillère entre ses doigts pendant quelques secondes et la planta enfin dans son assiette. Il coupa délicatement un morceau et le porta à sa bouche dans un geste sensuel. Je déglutis difficilement en le voyant fermer les yeux et en poussant un gémissement de plaisir sous le morceau de gâteau qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda avec une lueur différente dans le regard.

- Vous aviez raison Bella, ce fondant au chocolat est exquis. Vous ne mangez pas ?

- Si si bien sur répondis-je faiblement.

A mon tour, je pris un morceau de gâteau que j'engloutis dans ma bouche. Les mêmes sensations revenaient à chaque fois. Des milliers de papillons dans le ventre. Le goût sur ma langue était si léger mais tellement divin. Je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux face au plaisir que j'avais. J'aurais pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'en mangeant une part de fondant au chocolat. J'étais sans doute un peu folle. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, l'homme en face de moi souriait et me regardait intensément.

- Tout comme moi, vous êtes une passionnée de chocolat Bella dit-il.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple affirmation. Et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tord.

- Oui effectivement j'aime le chocolat répondis-je

- Puis-je goûter votre part ? me demanda t-il

- NON dis-je indignée. Vous avez la même part dans votre assiette, mangez la donc et laissez moi ma part

- Passionnée, j'aime ça répondit-il en rigolant.

Il ajouta du chocolat liquide sur le dessus de son gâteau et l'étala. Moi j'avais déjà terminé ma part, je l'enviais de pouvoir connaitre encore ce plaisir savoureux. Il dut le comprendre car il me regarda avec ce même petit sourire.

- Voulez-vous partager ma part ?

- Oui dis-je sans réfléchir. Bien trop tentant avec ce chocolat liquide.

- Alors approchez-vous de moi Bella, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous manger rit-il

Je pris alors ma chaise et m'installais près de lui. Je pouvais sentir sa merveilleuse odeur. Un mélange de soleil, de miel et de barbapapa. Divin, tout simplement. Il me donnait envie de gôuter sa peau. Nos bras se frôlèrent et un frisson traversa tout mon corps.

- Allez-y Bella, plongez votre cuillère, vous en mourez d'envie me dit-il

Je ne me fis pas prier et lui obéissait avec grand plaisir. Je plongeais la cuillère dans ma bouche avec délicatesse et gourmandise. Je répétais une nouvelle fois le geste. Seulement cette fois-ci, une goûte de chocolat liquide tomba sur mon décolleté. J'allais pour prendre ma serviette pour m'essuyer lorsque je sentis une main m'arrêter. Je levais mes yeux vers lui. Il avait le regard noir, il prit la serviette dans ses main et la posa sur la table. Je le vis ensuite sourire. Il baissa son visage vers moi. J'aurais du me lever et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il allait faire mais je n'en avais tout simplement pas envie. Je le regardais faire. Lorsque je sentis ses lèvres frôler ma peau, je fermais mes yeux sous la sensation tandis qu'un autre frisson parcourait tout mon corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir lorsque je sentis sa langue se poser sur ma peau et lécher le chocolat. Instinctivement, je mis ma main dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher son visage plus près de moi. Il se laissa faire. Après avoir lécher le chocolat sur ma peau, il se releva et me fit un grand sourire charmeur.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette goûte de chocolat m'échapper dit-il la voix rauque.

Mon coeur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait éclater. Sans réfléchir, je pris une autre cuillère et la dirigeait à lui. Il comprit mon intention puisqu'il ouvrit sa bouche. Juste avant de lui déposer, je fis en sorte de pencher légèrement ma cuillère pour qu'une goûte tombe sur lui. Quand ce fut fait, il se retrouvait avec une belle tâche de chocolat liquide juste au dessus de son premier bouton de chemise. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il compris ce que j'allais faire. Je déboutonnais donc le premier bouton de sa chemise et posai mes lèvres sur sa peau délicatement sucrée. Mon dieu c'était bien mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Comme lui l'avait fait avec moi, j'essuyais sa peau de ma langue avide de son merveilleux goût. Je terminais par un tendre baiser avant de retirer mes lèvres. Je relevais mon visage vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés et ses mains tenaient la table fermement de chaque côtés. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il me regardait intensément.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette goûte de chocolat m'échapper dis-je souriante en reprenant ses propres mots.

Il prit sa cuillère et prit un nouveau morceau. Il pencha légèrement la cuillère au dessus de ma cuisse et laissa tomber la goûte. Il fit le même manège que tout à l'heure. Comme j'étais en jupe, c'était facile pour lui. Il mit un genoux à terre et baissa son visage sur ma cuisse. Cette fois il ne prit pas le temps de poser ses lèvres sur moi, il essuya directement de sa langue la goûte. Il remonta ensuite un peu plus haut ma jupe et posa ses doigts fins délicatement sur moi. Il fit de tendres petits cercles et embrassa ma cuisse. J'aurais voulu mener ses lèvres jusqu'à mon intimité mais je ne le fis pas.

Il releva son visage. Nous avions terminé nos deux assiettes de desserts, nous n'avions donc plus de quoi jouer. Il prit alors le tube de chocolat et versa un peu de liquide dans mon cou. Sans attendre, il me fit des petits baisers dans le cou et le lécha. Il remonta son visage vers moi et se lécha les lèvres avec une telle gourmandise que j'en rougie.

- Tu es encore plus délicieuse quand tu rougis.

Il déboutonna ma chemise et versa du chocolat juste au dessus de ma poitrine. Lentement, il me rapprocha de lui et baissa son visage sur moi. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient le cou. Il posa comme les fois d'avant ses lèvres sur le dessus de ma poitrine afin de l'embrasser tendrement puis remplaça ses lèvres par sa langue. Il me rapprocha encore plus de lui et posa ses mains sur ma taille. Il me débarrassa de ma chemise et caressa mon ventre avec douceur. Des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants me sortirent de la bouche lorsque je sentis ses doigts se promener sur ma poitrine recouverte de mon soutien gorge. Il mis ses mains dans mon dos afin de me coller à lui davantage. Pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait mon dos, l'autre se trouvait sur mon ventre y apposant de petits cercles. Il descendit ses lèvres sur ma poitrine et me mordilla à travers mon sous vêtement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui griffer le dos à travers sa chemise. Il recommença son manège quelques secondes.

Je le repoussais ensuite. C'était à mon tour de jouer. Je déboutonnais entièrement sa chemise, admirait la vue quelques secondes. Il était vraiment excitant et magnifique. J'allais bien m'amuser. Je pris le tube de chocolat liquide et j'en versais partout sur son torse. Avec mes doigts, j'étalais la gourmandise sur son torse et me penchais pour le goûter. Je commençais par son cou. Je posais tantôt de petits baisers, tantôt ma langue. Je le dégustait avec un plaisir immense. Il était tellement délicieux. Je descendis ensuite et continuais mon petit manège. Je voulais l'entendre gémir. J'arrivais à son têton droit, je voyais bien qu'il retenait ses gémissements mais moi j'en avais décidé autrement. Je voulais vraiment l'entendre. Je commençais simplement par de tendres baisers puis ma langue. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas pour qu'il se lâche complètement. Je posais ma main sur son ventre et le caressait tendrement savourant au passage la douceur de sa peau. Puis je me mis à mordre gentiment son têton droit tandis que mes mains continuaient de petits cercles sur son ventre et sa taille. Je le sentis se contracter, j'appuyais plus fortement ma langue et mes dents et enfin je pus entendre le son de sa voix dans un gémissement rauque. je souris contre sa peau, fier de moi. J'avais réussi à le faire gémir. Ca n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Je descendis mes lèvres sur son ventre et le lécha avec envie et gourmandise. Bientôt il n'eut plus aucune trace de chocolat sur son magnifique corps d'Adonis. Je relevais alors mon visage face au sien.

- Tu es une petite joueuse Bella me dit-il la voix rauque.

Pour seule réponse, je lui fis un sourire que je voulais coquin pour lui faire savoir que je n'avais pas terminé de jouer avec lui. Je passais donc derrière lui. Je lui attrapais le bras pour qu'il se lève. Une fois debout, je pris sa chaise et la retourna dans l'autre sens, le dossier contre la table. Je le fis assoir à cheval sur sa chaise. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et sa nuque que je caressais doucement du bout des doigts. Je le sentis se détendre sous mes gestes. Je pris le tube de chocolat et j'en versais sur son dos. Comme les fois précédentes je le nettoyais avec gourmandise. Puis je le fis lever. Toujours dos à moi, je lui fis comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il se retourne. Je repris le tube de chocolat et en versais dans ma main. Je l'étalais ensuite sur son torse. Son dos toujours collé contre moi, je le fis se rapprocher encore plus. Je voulais qu'il s'imprègne de moi, de mes gestes. Une fois la gourmandise sur son corps, je dirigeais ma main vers son visage. Il prit un de mes doigts et le porta à sa bouche. Il suçait mon doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce geste me fit gémir et je léchais son épaule. Il voulu se retourner pour me faire face mais je l'en empêchait. Je mis mes deux mains sur sa poitrine que je massais tendrement puis je les fis glisser jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne son pantalon. Je m'attaquais à sa boucle de ceinture qui me génait. Puis à son bouton et enfin sa fermeture éclair. Je le sentis se tendre, cependant, il ne fit rien pour m'arrêter. Il enleva ses chaussures et je mis ma main à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Je sentis la bosse sous son boxer, cela me fit sourire. Je fis glisser son pantalon à ses pieds. Il s'en débarrassa aussitôt. Je lui enlevais également son boxer qui alla rejoindre son pantalon. Je ne pouvais pas bien voir car il était plus grand et plus large que moi. Je pris à nouveau le tube de chocolat et m'en versais dans la main. Je plaçais ensuite ma main sur son ventre et je descendis jusqu'à atteindre son bas ventre ou je m'attardais un peu pour lui prodiguer quelques carresses. Puis je descendis mes mains plus bas et enfin j'atteignis son sexe. Je l'empoignais délicatement et commençais à faire de léger mouvements de vas et vient. Je le sentis se laisser aller tout contre moi. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je continuais ainsi quelques instants. Puis je le fis se retourner vers moi. Il avait ce regard pleins de désir et ce sourire coquin déssiné sur ses lèvres. J'avais envie de goûter ses lèvres, tellement envie, mais je ne le fis pas. Il commença à faire glisser la fermeture éclair de ma jupe mais je l'arrêtais.

- Je n'ai pas fini de manger mon dessert Monsieur le gourmand dis-je d'une voix que je voulais sexy.

Je le vis déglutir et il posa ses mains sur ma taille en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Il me caressa de sa langue et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement, ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

- Tu avais promis d'être un gentil client dis-je le plus sexy possible.

Je le repoussais et le fis asseoir sur sa chaise. Je me mis à genoux devant lui et commençais à poser ma langue sur ses épaules, j'enlevais de ma langue tout le chocolat que j'y avais mis quelques minutes avant. Je descendais au fur et à mesure. Enfin la véritable gourmandise était dressée devant moi et quelle gourmandise. Il était plutôt bien batit. Un vrai régal dont je salivais d'avance. Je continuais ma descente jusqu'à atteindre son sexe. Je le dévorais sans aucune modération en prenant grand soin de mélanger alternativement mes lèvres, ma langue et mes dents. Ses gémissements devinrent bientôt des cris et j'en étais encore plus excitée. Je continuais jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse remonter à lui, je continuais avec ma main et il se déversa sur ma main en poussant un long cri rauque. Je l'essuyais ensuite avec une serviette en papier.

- Tu es extraordinaire Bella. C'était magique. A mon tour de jouer maintenant.

Sans que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà débarrassé la table en posant tout sur la table voisine. Je ne l'avais même pas vu faire. J'étais sans doute trop omnibulée par sa beauté presque irréelle. Il me fit m'allonger sur la table. Il put enfin finir ce qu'il avait commencer, c'est à dire me débarrasser de ma jupe. Elle alla vite rejoindre ses vêtements. Il enleva ma culotte au passage puis mon soutien gorge. Je me retrouvais à présent nue devant lui. Intimidée, je mis mes mains sur mon corps essayant de cacher le plus possible.

- Ne te cache pas Bella, tu es la plus belle des femmes qui m'ai été donné de voir dans ma vie. Tu es si belle, si magnifique, si désirable dit-il la voix rauque et tendre

Il enleva donc mes mains de mon corps. Il me regardait avec les yeux brillants et un sourire sur ses lèvres. Une nouvelle fois je ressentie l'envie de l'embrasser mais je me retint. Il prit le tube de chocolat et en mis dans sa main puis il caressait mon corps. Passant par mon cou, mes épaules, mon thorax, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mon bas ventre pour finir sur mon intimité. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements tellements ses mains sur moi me donnaient milles sensations. C'était divin. Je profitais de chaque carresses qu'il me prodiguait. Il prenait visiblement tout son temps, me carressant tendrement, comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. C'était tellement bon de se sentir désirée à ce point. J'en avais des frissons dans tout le corps. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur moi tout en continuant à me carresser. Il me nettoya de tout le chocolat qu'il m'avait recouverte de ses mains. Arrivé à ma poitrine, mes gémissements devinrent plus bruyants, je n'arrivais pas à les étouffer. Je le sentis sourire contre mon sein gauche. Cela lui plaisait apparemment. Il resta quelques minutes sur mes seins puis il dévora tout mon corps de tendres baisers. Il descendit plus bas jusqu'à mon ventre. Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de mon nombril. Etant une chatouilleuse née, je me mis à rire. Il releva la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Hum tu es chatouilleuse on dirait. Tu es si fascinante Bella. Je vais te dévorer jusqu'à la moindre goûte. Je te marquerais de mes lèvres à tout jamais. Tu te souviendras de ce jour Bella, je te le promets.

Oh putain. Il me donnait encore plus envie de lui. Ses mots, je voulais qu'il me possède maintenant. J'en avais tellement envie. Cet homme est tout simplement divin, du sexe sur pattes. Rien qu'à le regarder, on a envie de lui.

Il repris là ou il s'en était arrêté. Il baissa son visage sur mon bas ventre et continuait à me dévorer pour mon plus grand plaisir. Puis il atteignit mon intimité. Mon coeur rata un battement lorsque je sentis tout d'abord ses lèvres puis sa langue s'insinuer en moi. Il gémissait autant que moi. Je me tendis dans ses bras tellement c'était exquis. La tête me tournait. Il continuait sa douce torture jusqu'à ce que j'explose sur sa langue. Comme il l'avait dit, il me dévora jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Jamais un homme ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir que lui. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Il se releva ensuite vers moi avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu es tellement délicieuse Bella, la meilleure des gourmandises me dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon sein gauche, à l'emplacement de mon coeur.

Un pur moment de tendresse entre nous. C'était tout simplement magique, merveilleux. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais face à ce que je venais de vivre avec lui. Et pourtant je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite, je voulais plus, je voulais que cet homme et moi ne fassions plus qu'un.

- J'ai envie de toi dis-je la voix rauque

Il ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à ma demande. Il carressa mon corps de nouveau en me faisant me sentir comme un trésor. Ses mains sur moi étaient divines. Je ne me lassais pas de le sentir me toucher, me donner du plaisir. Mon corps prit feu sous ses doigts, laissant une trainée de tendresse sous son passage. Je gesticulais doucement dans ses bras emportée par le plaisir. Je ne restais pas à ne rien faire, l'une de mes mains était passée dans son dos, le carressant tendrement, l'autre était sur son torse, recherchant l'emplacement de son coeur. J'avais toujours aimé sentir le coeur d'un homme battre pendant que nous faisions l'amour et je voulais le sentir LUI.

- S'il te plait, je n'en peux plus, vient pleurnichais-je

- Serait-on impatiente ma Bella ? me répondit-il amusé

- Je veux te sentir en moi maintenant, je t'en prie ajoutais-je faiblement

- Moi aussi je veux te sentir, tu es merveilleuse Bella ajouta t-il tendrement en me déposant un baiser sur le front. Je ne pus que sourire face à ce geste si tendre.

Il se mit sur moi, sans pour autant m'écraser de tout son poids et continuait à me carresser avec autant de dévotions que précédemment. Je me liquéfiais sous son touché. C'était magique. Il vint à mon entrée doucement et poussa délicatement en moi. Il restait tendre dans ses gestes, prenant tout son temps. Quand enfin il fut arrivé à son but, il resta quelques instants immobile profitant de notre position. Je n'étais plus vierge depuis longtemps mais le sentir en moi de cette façon me faisait sentir comme telle. Puis il commença de lent mouvements de vas et vient toujours avec passion. Bientôt nos gémissements se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Il ne restait plus que le bruit de notre plaisir commun et le claquement de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre pour donner une ambiance à notre soirée. C'était tellement bon de le sentir en moi. Ses mains toujours sur mon corps me laissaient des traces de feu. Je griffais son dos quelque fois sous la sensation qu'il me fit ressentir. Avec mon autre main, j'empoignais ses fesses que je poussais toujours plus contre moi, je voulais le sentir au plus près, même si nous ne pouvions pas faire mieux. Je voulais qu'il se fonde en moi et moi en lui. Ses poussées devinrent plus rapide ainsi que nos gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus bruyants. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me carressa la poitrine pendant que je continuais mes carresses sur son dos et ses fesses. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, ce qui me fit rire. Il releva son visage vers le mien et son regard était emplie de tendresse et de je ne sais quoi d'autres. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, incapables de détourner le regard de l'autre. Puis je ne résistais plus, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement. Il ne me repoussa pas, au contraire, je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur, je lui donnais automatiquement l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues se mélangeaient à la perfection, elles dansaient un balai harmonieux et divin. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et je le sentis mordiller ma lèvre inférieur doucement.

- Oh Bella, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça

- Et moi donc répondis-je

Tandis qu'il continuait ses vas et vient en moi à la fois tendrement et passionnément, il reprit mes lèvres et me donna un baiser encore plus passionné que le précédent. Il était partout sur moi. Son sexe en moi, sa langue dans ma bouche, ses mains sur mon corps, je ressentais tellement de passions, tellement de sensations et de plaisir. J'en avais mal au ventre tellement c'était bon. Puis son rythme devint plus rapide et il butait au fond de moi fortement, atteignant mon point G à chaque fois. Je sentis mes parois se ressérées sur lui. Je vis des étoiles tandis que mon coeur battait la chamade. Je le sentis se tendre en moi. Cela engendra mon propre plaisir qui me fit crier. Je me perdais dans les méandres du plaisir. A son tour, il cria et se déversa en moi. Quelques vas et vient plus tard, il se laissa tomber sur moi, à bout de souffle.

Il nous fallut quelques instants pour nous remettre de notre fabuleuse étreinte. Il était toujours en moi. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, je voulais le garder comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Le sentir en moi était la plus belle chose que j'ai connu dans ma vie.

- Je voudrais tellement rester en toi Bella, tu es si merveilleuse

Avait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Lui aussi ressentait ce bien être. Cette sensation d'être chez soi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que lui et moi. A mon plus grand regret, il fut obligé de se retirer de moi. Il me fit un sourire craquant et m'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie mon amour. Je t'aime tellement Bella. Bon anniversaire de mariage mon ange. Si nous n'étions pas déjà mariés, je te demanderais te m'épouser là tout de suite dit-il en m'embrassant passionnément.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Bon anniversaire de mariage mon coeur. Ma vie avec toi est parfaite, je suis heureuse, je remercie tous les dieux de t'avoir trouver sur mon chemin. Et tu sais, je te répondrais toujours oui.

- Je t'aime Bella

- Je t'aime Edward

Je l'embrassais à mon tour passionnément. Je voulais lui faire ressentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui depuis toujours. Edward était l'homme de ma vie, mon grand amour.

- Où est Carlie ? demandais-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, j'ai déposé notre fille chez ton père, on va la récupérer demain soir. On a encore toute la nuit et la journée de demain pour fêter notre cinquième anniversaire de mariage.

Nous remettions nos vêtements entre deux baisers. Je débarrassais la table et mis tout dans le lave vaisselle. Je n'oublierais pas de remercier Angéla d'avoir aider à organiser cette magnifgique journée. Heureuse et comblée, je nettoyais la table 8. Celle qui avait vu naitre notre amour, celle qui avait été le début de notre passion, celle qu'il occupait depuis maintenant dix ans.

Edward et moi nous étions rencontrés dans ce restaurant. J'étais déjà serveuse dans ce même restaurant et un soir, Edward était venu manger ici. C'était moi qui m'était chargé de le servir. J'avais tout de suite eu le coup de foudre mais je ne savais pas que de son côté c'était réciproque. Après cette rencontre, il venait tous les samedis midi manger ici, à la même table, la table 8 car il savait que j'étais responsable de l'aile C. Il était devenu un habitué. Il venait depuis un an quand il s'est décidé à m'inviter à sortir avec lui. Il m'a fait passer la soirée la plus belle de toute ma vie. Depuis ce jour, nous sommes devenus inséparables. Il m'a demandé en mariage il y a 6 ans, nous nous sommes mariés il y a 5 ans. Nous avons profités de nos premières années de jeunes couples mariés comme il se doit. Puis il y a deux ans, je suis tombé enceinte et puis Carlie a fait de nous des heureux parents. J'ai repris mon travail ici depuis deux moi. Et je suis toujours aussi heureuse et amoureuse de mon homme comme au premier jour et jamais cela ne changera. Edward et moi sommes passionnément amoureux l'un de l'autre et nous allons être parents pour la deuxième fois dans cinq moi. Notre petit Jacob verra le jour au mois de juin.

**THE END.**

_Voila j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. C'est mon premier véritable lemon, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu. Je vous dit à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction. J'espère aussi que vous avez eu ce petit effet de surprise que j'espérais._

_Indokiss vampirique ;)_


	2. Excuses et Remerciements

**Coucou, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ;)**

**Malheureusement j'ai du supprimer ma fiction pour changer quelques petites choses, je l'ai ensuite publier de nouveau mais je suis dégoutée parce que du coup j'ai perdu vos reviews. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre à la 13ème, donc je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Voila, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous me mettrez vos avis ;)**

**Indokiss vampirique à tous et à très bientôt.**

**Miss Delou**


End file.
